2048
by AvatarAiris
Summary: It's been over 50 years since Winston went against Big Brother, and while somethings have stayed the same, others have changed. Eunis, a young prole, strays from home and unwillingly becomes a victim of the history of Big Brother. T for Violence.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**_

**AN-Hello again world of FanFiction :) I am back again with another one-shot of another random fandom. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to do any updating, but unfortunately, before I left for College, my old laptop crashed, and I lost. Every. Single. File. Which included the summary I had written up for Pasts Die Hard and since then have had no time for any FanFiction. **

**However, I incredibly found myself in a Media Matters class my first semester, which was basically studying FanFiction, TV cults and fandoms of all sorts. It was incredible and I think that anyone who loves FanFiction should try and sign up for it if it is available :D It was during this class that I was told to do a piece of FanWork, so I wrote this one-shot about 1984 and what just might happen in the future of this dystopian society and its people. **

**So I hope you enjoy this FanFiction, any comments or critiques are very much welcome :) And hopefully I'll be able to become a little more active next semester. **

**Happy New Year's**** Everyone! :D**

_**-2048-**_

_December 21st 2048…_

"Deh'un, deh'un!" Eunis grunted after the small, shaggy creature that had run off with a portion of his salted meat ration. Eunis had no word for the mangy, matted…thing that had stolen his lunch and much like every time he attempted to speak, his mouth felt heavy and his tongue thick with an attempt for something that Eunis couldn't place. In any other circumstance, he would not have bothered with the little thief and instead returned to work and then gone home, stomach empty and hungry, knowing he only had to wait patiently for the breakfast food to arrive, like it did every day from the grace of Big Brother. But this evening, Eunis had no work to return to. He had a free hour to roam around the small district of the city he called home. The roaming helped quell any need for outside curiosity, and why would Eunis want anything more, anyway? Big Brother gave him everything he had ever had or that he would ever need right here in his District. Even his parents had been useless in comparison to Big Brother, and at the age of fourteen; orphaned by unpredictable rock bombs and working in one of the multitude of factories that provided to the war effort at the battlefront, Eunis had more purpose in life and more love for Big Brother in his heart than both his parents put together. And next year, when the spring soldier recruiters come back to his District, he would join the war front and fight on the front lines for Big Brother until his very last breath. A nobler thing, a more perfect reason to life, Eunis could never imagine.

Eunis stopped for a moment and stood frozen in place. The mangy creature took off into an abandoned building covered in the thin film of the slick mixture of the soot like snow that blanketed the district this time of year. The only thing Eunis knew about it though was that it existed and that it was no harm, beyond that there was no need for questioning. What he was questioning though, was if he should follow the creature into the building…

He had gone wandering a little farther than usual today, into a sector of the District that Eunis could remember as being a minefield of giant, dangerous explosives, but Big Brother had taken care of those years ago, when he had graced the District with his godly presence. Now, thanks to him, explosions hadn't rained from the skies in years, and though he sometimes heard distant fire, Eunis knew that he would be forever safe under Big Brother's watchful eyes.

Suddenly, Eunis gave a wide stupid smile, finding his answer there. Big Brother always kept him safe, so there must be no trouble in going inside the crumbling old building. Without another simple thought, Eunis rushed in after the thing. His thick, heavy boots caused him to bumble up the stairs stupidly as well as slip from time to time due to a patch of snow that had fallen though the cracked and, in some places, ripped open, rooftop.

His eyes searched around the eerily quiet floors, where snow and light glistened faintly in the dying evening. He'd have to get his ration back quickly if he wanted to be home in time. Panicking, Eunis rushed his thoughts and grunted in a painful frustration as his mind seemed to hit a wall. His thoughts grated on the edges of it, desperately searching for some way to try calling the thing back to him. It was no use however, and all his mind and mouth could forge together was a primitive mix of soft grunts and coo like clicks. "Gnehhh, swoou, gnehh swoou," he attempted. He shook his tongue out at how stupid it sounded, but it was the closest thing he could create to resemble a call; usually hand signals were all that he needed working in the factory. Words were of no substance to Big Brother, and the simplicity of it all made the world a much better place. From time to time though, whenever Eunis would try to exclaim to himself using words (as was his practise at times) his thoughts would hit that same brick wall head on, and that grating pain would come back; as if one were trying to attempt to open a safe without a key or a combination. There may have been promise inside Eunis's mind, but he had never been given a way in.

Eunis's body began to tremble as he made his way up the next flight of stairs. Out of the cold, frustration, or fear, he couldn't tell. He did not stop making the odd mix of grunts and coos though as it was turning into something more to ease his nerves and comfort him in the lack of noise, rather than to call the creature that had taken his ration.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he wrapped his snow-soot covered arms around his chest to keep himself warm (he had been on the last scraps of his clothing coupons lately) and searched around the main floor. Eunis jumped when he heard a soft growling sound, followed by the quiet sounds of teeth nibbling and tugging at tough flesh with a hungry force. Eunis's arms slowly dropped to his side, his eyes wide in amazement as he stepped closer to the odd sound. What was it?

His hand pressed up against the rickety sheet of wood, which could have once passed for a door and it creaked open the rest of the way. What was revealed to Eunis was a small thread bare apartment, looking just as neglected and abandoned as the rest of the half-destroyed building. Looking around, Eunis spotted nothing unusual at all, in fact, if it were only in a little less disrepair and the wall on the east side which had probably once held windows were not ripped open to give an entire view of the District, the room would have looked much the same as Eunis's tiny apartment.

He looked over at the back wall, spotting an old telescreen; its glass smashed into a crisp spider web, probably caused by whatever bomb had hit the apartment. Next to that telescreen was an oddly situated chair. It was sidled in close, in a place where the telelscreen would be unable to spot a person if he managed to squeeze into the tiny corner.

Eunis blinked, his mind fogged with his inability to comprehend.

Why would someone ever want to be out of the eye of Big Brother? Was it even possible? He must have had it wrong; the chair must have been knocked into the corner somehow, or placed there to be out of the way.

But as he looked around, there was really no reason for it to be in the way of anything if it was placed anywhere else in the room. Eunis gave a loud angry grunt and gripped his head when the mind grating came back and he knew he couldn't press any further.

Wrenched out of his painful thoughts, Eunis looked over into a small room that held the wrought iron skeleton of what had possibly once been a bed. Again he heard the growling, tugging-like noises and finally he saw the mangy thing; its back turned from him as it gnawed on his salt meat ration. Eunis's real focus slipped back into his mind again, and this time, he was not going to lose it.

With silent, careful steps, he moved up towards the creature. It apparently had yet to notice him and Eunis could have not been more thankful since doubt was creeping over his thoughts as those low growls increased. He swallowed and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry around his thick, useless tongue.

As he watched the sickly looking thing pull at the stringy salt meat, his mind slowly began to stir again. What began to impact him was the fact that that small portion of salted meat, though not directly, was something that was given to him specifically from Big Brother himself. His breath began to deepen and a warm sweat few down the back of his neck. That ration, that tiny portion of meat, was a gift to Eunis, from Big Brother. The one who gave him life, the one who gave him meaning! And here, this mongrel that was wolfing down his gift, one of the few connections Eunis would ever have to the Utopian leader!

Eunis would never be able to explain what came over him, but without any other warning, a coarse and murderous rage boiled violently inside his chest, one that rivaled the one that surged inside him during one of the Thrice Daily Two-Minute Hates. How dare that creature, useless to anyone and anything, dare steal something that had belonged to Big Brother!

All conscious thoughts were slashed from his mind and replaced with an all-consuming red fog. A loud bone-chilling roar exploded through the silence and Eunis's hand lashed out and violently grabbed at the first thing it touched. Gripping it, he immediately brought it down over the mangy animal's head. The thing yelped and dropped the salted meat immediately, but there was no way Eunis could stop. Not when he was in the state. Here he had no perfectly crafted video to bring him back down to earth once his rage had been ignited. He brought the heavy object in his hand down again and again over the thing, ignoring the yelps and shrieks of pain and distress. His hazed mind was barely able to comprehend anything but his own angry garbled screams at the creature. No true words ever formed, but his anger was escaping in every possible way and his dull mouth was no exception. Eunis never even noticed when the blood began to splatter onto the wall, when the creature had fell limp or when the neck had severed to the point where all that was left attached was the crushed remains of a spine. His mind, his rage, became so fogged and fed, he could not stop.

Eunis had no idea when or even how his rage ebbed away, but finally, the fog over his mind lifted and Eunis collapsed onto his knees, shaking and exhausted. His eyes were wide with the power of what had overcome him. He had lost total control over himself, and not when he had been under Big Brother's control.

It terrified him.

Sucking in harsh and ragged breaths, Eunis lifted his shaking hands up to his eyes. His right hand dropped a small dresser drawer and it crashed loudly on the floor. Eunis's eyes looked down at it and felt his chest and throat tighten painfully.

Blood.

There was blood splattered all over a sharp corner of the small drawer.

Eunis whimpered. The sickly sting of bile pressed at the base of his throat as his eyes trailed over to the creature that had been eating his ration just moments before. Its ugly matted fur was sticky with its own blood now. Its neck was ripped apart. Its face was bludgeoned to an unrecognizable pulp, and its eyes and jaw were nearly ripped from its head.

His hands flew to his mouth, but it was no use and he quickly vomited all over the already defiled creature. His back and chest heaved and he curled into himself until the painful hacking was over. Terrified by what he had done and even more so by his total lack of understanding, Eunis scooted back onto the floor, doing the only thing he could do as he tried to put distance between him and the beaten thing. Perhaps then, it would never have to exist and Eunis could go on with his life, like it had never happened! Yes! That would happen! He told himself as his eyes grew wide with the delirium-like pacification.

As a scooted farther and farther away, his blood covered hand landed on something hard, yet light in texture, and it slipped from his grip, landing him flat on his back. Eunis gave a small yelp and jumped up and dashed across the room, getting away from whatever that had been. Pressing his back firmly against the weathered, cold wall, he looked down at what his hand must have touched.

It seemed to be a small rectangular… thing. It had a leaf like top that was yellowing and looked very delicate. Eunis gasped and sucked harder for air. His teeth gritted against each other and his eyes pricked with angry tears because he could find no sense in what was going on. His first tightened and he heard a crunching sound.

Gasping and giving a small shout, Eunis tried to jump away from his hand, unable to realize that he could just simply let go of what was in it. His fist tightened and it crunched again, but it did nothing else.

It did not harm him, or do anything under the pressure of his hand.

Slowly, Eunis's heart rate relaxed again and ever so tentatively he slowly opened his hand. He recognized it as the same sort of thing the supervisors carried around sometimes on tough wooden boards. Nothing to be afraid of, and Eunis took solace in that fact. However, there was a small bit of writing on it and all thoughts of what had just happened moments before flew out of his mind when this new stupefied aw replaced it. Eunis knew some of the symbols of writing, but since they were never really used unless on a Big Brother banner, all but the basics were foreign to him. But there was nothing that could prepare him for what he would finally understand as he slowly unfolded the paper.

Eunis's entire body shook with a power fear, more powerful than the sudden anger, more powerful than anything he had ever felt.

Scrawled violently on the page, over and over, until the entire paper seemed to bleed with it, was a single sentence:

**DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER**

From Eunis's lings erupted a scream so powerful, so consuming that darkness enveloped him, wrapping around him like the love of Big Brother, before it pulled him underneath a vast sheet of numbness. His body hit the floor, his face landing on the open pages of the book and his bloodied, dirty hand, was the still gripped sheet that had ignited the dark flame of rebellion sixty-four years ago…

Cold and stiff. That was the world Eunis woke up to when the darkness finally decided to let him go.

Eunis moaned at the uncomfortable feeling that had swallowed up his body. He didn't like it, and wanted it gone immediately. But the more he came to, the more he wanted to go back to that unfeeling pit.

Pressing his palms against the cold hardwood floor, Eunis carefully pushed himself up, at least for a moment before a sudden and painful dizziness hit his head, causing him to fall backwards onto his rear.

Barely fazed by his lack of movement, Eunis rolled his thick, heavy tongue around his dry mouth before he suddenly jerked back in repulse at the metallic taste he found in there. Rolling his tongue some more, he finally managed to push a red substance out from his mouth. He spat it out in his hand and stroked his fingers over it. It felt just as thick as the regular saliva that sometimes drooled out of his mouth, but it was red in colour and something tugged at his memory of where he had seen it before.

Blood. He remembered the word now. He began to shake, his feeble mind connecting blood to plus-ungood. He wiped his hand violently on his thread-bare clothes and spit out the rest of it.

Gripping his head, Eunis looked around the room. He felt a small ghost of a frozen winter breeze hit his body and he shook, out of both the cold and the unfamiliarity of what he was seeing. This wasn't his apartment. He could feel himself begin to panic when he looked out the open doorway to see the torn open wall. This wasn't where he was supposed to be.

Eunis gave a small grunt-like coo out of worry, trying to still his panic and perhaps, someone would hear him, and come to bring him back to his home, or even the factory. Heaving breaths gave his chest a growing feeling of urgency. Why was he here? He should be able home in a warm bed, listening to the telescreen for the wakeup call to go to the factories. This wasn't right, it wasn't planned. It wasn't prepared.

Eunis looked absolutely terrified. Not one thing in his life had ever been unscheduled, even free times were always scheduled and there had always been a specific time for that to end. This freedom, this feeling of being so lost, shook his sense of security deep. He had to get out of here, find home, and find routine again. Then everything would be fine, and he would never have to think about waking up in this strange apartment ever again.

Carefully, Eunis got to his feet, going slowly so the dizzy feeling wouldn't come back again and knock him to the ground. His eyes grew wide again as he look in every inch of the small room again, wanting to make sure that nothing could harm him. He jolted back when he caught something in the corner of his eyes. His back hit the wall with enough force to leave a bruise when he saw the mangled pile of fur and blood collapsed in the corner of the room.

Memories came flooding back to Eunis now, everything that had happened the night before rushed in front of his eyes. The creature stealing his ration, following it into the building, the sudden blinding rage, and finally, it all seemed to slow, like a train closing in on a station, to finally settle on that torn, yellowed thing that had slammed his consciousness to a sudden halt.

Eunis's breath began to quicken again; what he had done to the animal was not even thoughts anymore as his wide, scared eyes travelled over the floor and landed on the exact same image.

It wasn't just that single page, he noticed. Words and angry phrases were scrawled all over the pages that were open to Eunis. At the beginning the writing was almost neat, but as the probably thoughts and anger rose, it turned messier, and barely legible near the end. This was of no concern to Eunis though, who would have never been able to distinguish different styles symbols in the first place. But all he could fixate on was not his lack of understanding this time, instead, it was what he did understand.

**DOWN WITH BIG BROTHER** jumped to his stupid eyes from across the room, and even the crumpled paper he had torn at first seemed to scream at him from his memories, having been lost on the dusty and snow-soot covered floor.

Eunis shut his eyes tight and clamped his arms around his body. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real, he screamed to himself silently. How could anyone defy Big Brother in such a way? How could anyone even think like that? It was all so impossible, so contradictory to anything Eunis had ever seen in his life, that he could just not bear to deal with it.

His eyes still tightly closed, Eunis finally mustered up the courage to dash out of the room and out of the broken down apartment. Eunis's fingers gripped the doorway, clinging to it for a moment as he tried to remember how to get out of the building. Finally, he cracked open his eyes and saw the stairs. He quickly bolted down them, nearly tripping several times due to the slick snow mixture that powdered the floorboards. Even so, nothing kept him from getting out of there as fast as his blundering feet could take him.

The cold bit into his bones the moment he stepped outside of the building. It had become night time by the time he had woken up and the smog that covered the sky had turned an eerie mess of dark blue, making the District look even colder.

Rubbing his arms forcefully, Eunis tucked into himself as he headed back down the familiar streets, making sure to keep as close to the buildings as he could. He was terrified to run into an Enforcer or even worse, a member of the Thought Police. Eunis's steps suddenly faltered, a terrible thought pressing against his mind now. What if the Thought Police figured out what he had seen? He had heard countless stories of the mind-reading powers of the Officials in the Thought Police. And it wasn't long ago that people were taken off the streets for just thinking rebellious thoughts. Eunis could still remember watching his neighbours being taken away in the middle of the night, or even seeing children at his factory taken away thanks to the ratting of others. It was cruel, since in some cases, Eunis knew that they were only blaming the others to get rid of the children they did not like. Eunis never dared to raise his voice though. He loved Big Brother, and if keeping quiet kept him safe, he was willing to do anything to make sure he could keep serving Big Brother.

But now… even if Thought Police arrests were rare, they still existed. No doubt the person who had wrote on that paper had been taken in and/or vaporized long ago. But would they drack down Eunis for whatever that person had done? Eunis moaned in pain as his thoughts became too much; the worry raked across his mind painfully. He couldn't deal with this, he just needed to get home, get safe, and forget that that night had ever happened.

Luckily, it was fairly easy to find his way back to his own apartment, since he had travelled the streets ever since he had been born and knew just about every one of them by heart. In no time, he was back at his building and slipped inside silently. Ironically, he could say that he was lucky for it being such a late hour, since there was no chance of anyone being awake to spot him returning unplanned. When he had turned thirteen, he had officially been given his own place and told to take care of it as it was a rite from Big Brother. Eunis immediately set forth to do everything in his power to show how worthy he was of his rooming, even if he would be giving it up when he went off to fight in the war. But, the perfect condition it would be in when he returned it would surely please the officials and Big Brother.

Eunis finally let himself relax a little when he entered the safety of his apartment. He closed the door behind him and slumped against it for a moment. He could hear the familiar buzz of the telescreen, watching him and making sure all news was available to him; all to ensure his safety and love to Big Brother. A slow, stupid smile made its way across his face. Nothing had changed, and he was safe and home and nothing could bother him here. Whatever had just happened no longer existed, and it would all quickly be forgotten.

When Eunis took his next easy breath, a wave of exhaustion rolled over his body. What he had been through that evening had exhausted him, more so his mind, to a point where Eunis barely had the willpower to hold himself up. Oddly enough, Eunis did not feel any hunger for the ration he had fought so determinedly for and his stomach did not even so much as protest for the lost meal. Not realizing this, Eunis eventually managed to peel his tired body from the door and lumbered into his small room.

Simply exhausted, Eunis forwent any washing or changing and simply kicked off his dirty boots, though he did place them neatly side by side next to his bed to be ready for him in the morning; it was only out of habit though.

The moment his head hit the thin, almost sheet-like pillow, any other thoughts, safe for how blissful everything felt in that moment, flew from his slippery mind. He let himself sink into the beaten old mattress, losing himself in its beautiful familiarity. It was all simple, it was all something he knew, and everything was in its place; it was perfect. And knowing that Big Brother was watching over him, Eunis safely slid back into that awaiting darkness, believing without a doubt that his life would return back to its normal pace the moment he opened his eyes again.

Eunis had no clue as to why he woke up when he did. But something, akin to an insect crawling over his skin, seemed to wash down the back of his spine, jerking him from his sleep. One of his larges eyes cracked open and searched the open end of his room and even the small slit of what he could see in his apartment. The telescreen was still buzzing. As usual it was showing split second footage of the ongoing war and other areas of conquering as well as increases in the quality of life that Big Brother was always striving to create.

But despite everything being so normal, something still unnerved him….

Out in the darkness a slow footstep caused a sudden creak on the old floorboards.

Eunis jolted up in bed, clutching the sheets to him as if somehow they would be able to shield him. "Deh'un! Deh'un!" he spat out angrily at the sound. He wanted whoever it was, to leave him alone. Whoever it was out there had no right to be in his apartment whatsoever.

Again though, despite his animalistic warning and half-empty threat, there was another footstep. It was soon followed by a second pair, and another, and another.

His eyes grew wide and he scurried back to the end of his bed. Who would want him? Why would anyone want him? Once again, Eunis suddenly remembered the night before, and the possibility hit him with the force of a freight train.

It was the Thought Police; come to take him away.

Fear shot thought him with a painful force as he tried to scramble further away. He shouted senseless noises and cries to the people in his apartment. He had done nothing wrong! He loved Big Brother! He deserved to live and die for him!

A hidden hand behind him suddenly clamped down on his shoulder with enough pressure to crush the bone. Eunis gave a deafening shriek before a shadowy figure burst into the room and shoved a gag in Eunis's mouth. Eunis quickly spat out the foul tasting thing, only to receive a sharp, painful jab in the abdomen which made him double over in pain.

"Silence, you stupid mongrel," one of the shadowy figures muttered. His complex words making him seem almost as though he was speaking a foreign language to Eunis. His tone though, conveyed all it needed to.

Eunis whimpered in pain and shock, struggling against his captors. He could clearly see that the second was a male, perhaps a dozen or so years older than himself. He had yet to glimpse at the others, but he knew who they were instinctively and it confirmed his worst fears. They were Thought Police, there was no longer any doubt in his mind. And now, they were going to arrest him and take him away to be vaporized.

He cried out a gain, struggling though his efforts were futile. The first, who's vice grip seemed to only tighten on his shoulder, whipped his hand across the side of Eunis's head. 'Be quiet!" he ordered, though his voice sounded much more withered, and yet, much more demanding, than the other's.

That man eventually gripped Eunis's hair in his free hand to force him to stop struggling. "Deh'un! Deh'un!" Eunis shouted through the piercing physical pain as the two men pinned him to his bed. "Ah-dee-ent! Ah-dee-ent! Nawft! NAWFT!" Eunis shrieked, the whites of his eyes peeling back when the men actually tied him to the bed.

"Well, things certainly have turned out as planned, haven't they?" A cool, eerie voice slowly slipped into the room, chilling Eunis to the bone with the intensity of an icy storm. Slowly, a man in a dark uniform stepped into the room. His hands folded behind his back as if he were almost here to inspect. What was eerily apparent the moment Eunis laid eyes on him was that his head was so battered and wrinkled and weary, that it could have belonged to a person well over a century old. The head seemed to rest, almost sewn, onto a body that should have belonged to a man a fraction of his ancient age.

The two men, who had restrained Eunis, stepped aside almost immediately when he appeared, seemingly out of respect, to let the man see Eunis completely.

"Sir," they both replied, placing themselves on either side of the bed as the new man approached.

Eunis lay forced down in the bed, his chest heaving as his heart pounded in total fear. They would do it now; he was sure. He stared into the eyes of the cold man. They lured him in, like dark, devilish pools. He was so terrified of this man, that Eunis could no longer supress his urge and began to scream and struggle again.

"Geaz! Ah-dee-ent!" Eunis wheezed frantically, becoming even more distraught as the man approached him.

His cries and pleas a chilling silence met him. The man continued to approach, his eyes boring into Eunis and silencing Eunis until only the boy's wheezing breaths could be heard, echoing loudly throughout the room.

The man's dark eyes scrutinized Eunis before travelling down to his coat pocket. "I believe you have something that belonged to me," he told him.

Eunis shook. He was completely unable to understand anything the man had just said. His tone gave away nothing and everything else was far too complex. He bit down on his lip to keep the pain in his simple mind from growing even more intense.

The man's hand suddenly lashed out, giving Eunis no time to even flinch before his hand wrenched a crumpled sheet of paper out of Eunis's pocket.

Eunis's heart stopped.

It was the sheet from the book. The violent words were still etched into the delicate parchment. Nothing had changed.

The man smiled as if revisiting an old friend. "So many things have changed since so, so long ago,' the man seemed to muse to himself as he stroked the paper smooth, almost as if caressing it. He carefully folded it back properly and slipped it seamlessly into his own pocket.

"Now as for you, whose discovery has brought even me all the way down into this slum…," the man trailed off, his eyes returning to Eunis and burrowing deep into his soul. His eyes almost seemed is if they were deciding his fate, which Eunis had no doubt that was what exactly what the old man was doing.

"Unfortunately, even as an inbred, idiot like yourself could spread the wrong idea," he continued. "And if there's one thing I learned decades ago, it's that it's always best to cleanse immediately, no matter how minimal the assumed effect may be."

After his long spew of words, which Eunis's eyes had swerved wildly to follow his lips, trying to catch and make some sense of the long pile of language, the man slipped a hand into his dark jacket and slowly pulled out a gun.

Eunis swallowed painfully, whimpering as his eyes swelled up with frightened and frustrated tears. Never had he felt so helpless; never had he felt his mind so useless; never had he felt so trapped. There was nowhere else he could turn; he couldn't even speak to defend himself. Big Brother had always protected him and nothing else had ever mattered. His heavy tongue and scraping mind were betraying him, screaming at him, telling him that if he head only known more, he could have been able to unlock his safety. And although Eunis had done all he could have ever hoped to have done, and even though Eunis had spent his entire life doing everything he could to love Big Brother, the Thought Police were now here, and here to end him.

There was nothing else he could do. Tears began streaming down his fact and his body erupted with violent sobs. "Geaz! Geaz! Gwah!" he shouted and screamed, praying that Big Brother would see him and realize his mistake and stop them. Eunis loved Big Brother with all his heart, surely Big Brother had to feel the same. "Beeg Brudder!" he screamed through his tears, jerking his arms against the bonds until they bled. "Geaz Beeg Bruuddder! Beeg Bruudderr! Beeg Bruudder geaz! BEEG BRUUDDER!" he yelled and shrieked, wrenching his tethered body violently upwards. The frustration and panic blinded away any pain as he cried desperately for help.

Eunis gave one last painful cry before the cold man gripped his hair, tilting his head back onto the bed and holding there in place. His tears and sobs were almost too loud for him to hear the man's voice when he spoke again. The barrel of the gun nuzzled him with a frozen, dead weight into the soft skin at the center of his forehead just as the man's cool low voice carried over to him.

"Stupid boy…" he told him, pulling his withered face back into the shadows just enough so that only a slow malicious grin peeled through the darkness. A sickening doomed feeling melted in the pit of Eunis's stomach. It was as if he knew exactly what the man would say moments before his lips parted and the words slipped passed with a slow, slippery ease…

"…I. Am. Big Brother."

His words could only echo deep inside Eunis's simple mind. "Nuuooh…" he finally whispered, starting up at the ancient, pieced-together man. This man could not be Big Brother! He was not the man he had pledged his life to, not the great benevolent ruler that had vowed to protect him! He was lying! He had to be! Eunis could not even process the idea of his entire life, heart and mind being an entire web of lies created by this horrible man. "Nuuoh!" he shouted, his voice growing louder as confusion was replaced by the red rage that stormed through his mind yet again. It gave him a strength that caused the ropes to cut deep into his wrists, spurting blood over the sheets and forcing deep, groove-like gashes into his skin. But the pain was nothing anymore. The rage and betrayal, the total absolute hatred Eunis felt for this man was complete and murderous.

"NUUUOOH!" Eunis shrieked one final, violent time before Winston's finger pulled the trigger effortlessly and ended the now nameless boy; who in a split second joined the hundreds of thousands before him who had shared the same fate.

Blood splattered brutally over the small apartment room, coating the walls and the bed with the thick crimson paint. Winston frowned at the mess and slid the gun back into place.

"Send Blaze Control to burn this room to ashes. I want it spotless for the next,' he told them, his voice cool and un-phased whatsoever as he stepped past to two member of the Thought Police he had brought with him.

"Yes, Big Brother, Sir," they both replied in unison before following him out into the apartment.

Winston struck a match on the table and lit a cigarette for himself. Placing the small tube of tobacco between his lips, he took the piece of parchment he had taken from the boy out of his pocket and lifted it to the embers. In moments, the dried, ancient paper was engulfed in flames and Winston let it drop to the floor. He stamped out the burning ashes with his boot before leaving the apartment without another word. Once again, he had proven to himself that a love so pure and intense could, in a split second, turn into blinding hatred and wretched betrayal. It was in the same way that hatred, which Winston had known far too well over the course of his entire life, could turn into love, especially in those who had once tried to destroy such a pure, absolute entity. It was because of this that he had suffered its fate and it that cruel fate that had lead him to become that same love he had once fought so desperately to destroy and he could never allow it to happen again; for he was Big Brother and he was everything.

**THE END**


End file.
